Veränderte Perspektiven
by Lucie-26
Summary: Harry und Snape haben eine "Verständigung" entwickelt. Unglücklicherweise ist es möglich, dass eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit, die du und dein griesgrämiger Zaubertrankprofessor unerwartet unternehmen, eine gegenteilige Wirkung auf besagte „Verständigung" haben…AU Marauder Story!


Harry und Snape haben eine "Verständigung" entwickelt. Unglücklicherweise ist es möglich, dass eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit, die du und dein griesgrämiger Zaubertrankprofessor unerwartet unternehmen, eine gegenteilige Wirkung auf besagte „Verständigung" haben…AU Marauder Story!

Mir gehört nichts. Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und die Idee und Ausführung der Geschichte wellyouthink.

, Oktober/November 1995

Veränderte Perspektiven

Nervös klopfte Harry an die Tür eines alten, leeren Klassenraums. Zwar hatte Snape schon lange aufgehört ihn jedes Mal anzuschreien, wenn er nur einen Raum betrat, aber es war nie verkehrt auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Snape hasste ihn immer noch – jedenfalls erschien es so – aber es war eine viel weniger aggressive Abneigung, als es noch vor dem Sommer gewesen war…

DEM Sommer, in dem Harry gezwungen war die Dursleys für immer zu verlassen, nicht etwa, weil er Dumbledore endlich davon überzeugt hatte, dass er dort nicht bleiben wollte oder weil sie einen sichereren Platz für ihn gefunden hätten…nein, weil seine Tante von Todessern umgebracht worden war. Keine Tante, kein Schutz! Kein Schutz, kein Grund Harry in einer hilflosen Muggelgegend zu lassen, in der Obhut eines feindseligen Onkels und dicken Cousins.

Vermutlich sollte sich Harry schuldiger fühlen, statt froh zu sein, dass Tante Petunia tot war, aber er war nun mal viel zu erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr zurück in den Ligusterweg gehen brauchte. Niemals mehr!

Natürlich waren die Wohnmöglichkeiten zu einem mehr oder weniger großen Problem geworden und schließlich hatte der Schulleiter entschieden – nach sehr enthusiastischem Drängen von Harrys Seite – dass es das Beste sei, wenn er im Schutze von Hogwarts leben würde.

Die Tür vor ihm wurde aufgerissen und seine Augen blieben an seinem strengen Zaubertränkeprofessor hängen, der kaum drei Schritte entfernt stand. Sein erinnerungsseliges Lächeln verblasste sofort.

„Na? Ein Versuch etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, Potter? Oder haben Sie einen spontanen Anfall von Taubheit erlitten, durch intensives, egozentrisches Verhalten? Worauf wartest du Junge? Rein mit dir!"

Snape gestikulierte wild mit seinem rechten Arm, unter dem Harry rasch durch huschte, in der Hoffnung die Tirade abzukürzen.

So viel zu „auf Nummer sicher gehen".

Harry seufzte und lehnte gegen einen der alten Schultische, während sein Lehrer nach vorn ging. Es war nicht so, dass er von Snape erwartete nett zu sein, Snape war niemals nett. Aber Harry hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass wenn er sehr vorsichtig war, eine zivilisierte Zusammenarbeit, mit einem Minimum an sarkastischen Bemerkungen möglich war, so lange Harry genau das tat, was Snape sagte.

Er hatte auf die harte Tour gelernt, dass viele von Snapes Anweisungen keine Zeitverschwendung waren; drei Wochen Lispeln nach einem Unfall in Zaubertränke konnten einen Menschen das lehren.

Leider sah es so aus, als würde dieser Abend keiner der „besseren" Abende werden.

„…genau wie Ihr Vater, arrogant, starrköpfig und entschlossen jedermanns Zeit zu verschwenden, nur weil es nicht in Ihr ideales Weltbild passt. Häuten Sie diese Salamander, schneiden Sie die Haut in dünne Scheiben und geben Sie sie mir, wenn Sie fertig sind. Und zwar schnell!"

Tief durchatmend begann Harry zu arbeiten, er biss in das Innere seiner Wange, um das giftige Gerede bestmöglich zu ignorieren. Während des Sommers hatte er entdeckt, dass Snape zwar genauso fies wie immer war, aber je weniger man ihn angriff, desto weniger Wege fand er, einen zu verhöhnen. Tatsächlich waren es sogar kleine Vorteile, wie die Anleitung ein Gegengift korrekt zu brauen oder die Instruktion, wie man exakt einen Vampir verbannte. Snape wusste eine Menge und Harry hatte gelernt, mit den Nachteilen zu leben um im Gegenzug mehr Wissen zu erlangen. Je respektvoller Harry sich verhielt, umso eher verriet der Zaubertränkemeister ihm ein paar kleine, schlaue Tricks.

Nach vier Jahren Hogwarts, kam endlich seine Slytherin Seite zum Tragen.

„Was tun Sie denn da? Inzwischen sollten Sie endlich begriffen haben, dass die Haut eines Salamanders längs und nicht quer geschnitten wird", säuselte eine Stimme gefährlich leise.

Harry blickte besagte Zutat an. Naja, nur weil er langsam einen Sinn dafür entwickelte gefährliche Situationen zu händeln, hieß das nicht, dass sie manchmal noch ein größeres Maß an Geduld erforderten. Sich noch einmal in die Wange beißend, sagte reuevoll: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich muss abgelenkt gewesen sein. Soll ich noch einmal von vorne anfangen?"

Snape starrte auf Harrys Schneidebrett und Harry wartete äußerlich ruhig auf die Ansage, während er im Kopf so viele Quiddditsch Fouls wie möglich aufsagte, um den arroganten Mann nicht durchzuschütteln.

Schließlich sagte Snape: „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich perfekte Salamander verschwenden sollte, wenn die hier es auch tun. Denken Sie einfach dran, dass Sie das nächste Mal für Ihre Schlamperei Nachsitzen erhalten." Damit schwebte Snape zurück zu seinem Arbeitstisch und ignorierte Harry weiterhin.

Harry arbeitete rasch weiter und widerstand dem Drang, mit seinem Messer den nächsten Salamander zu köpfen. Es war so frustrierend mit Snape!

Komm schon Harry. Du weißt, der Grund, warum er heute so reagiert ist, dass er Schmerzen hat. Er ist an diesen Abenden immer so.

"Diese Abende", wie Harry sie sarkastisch bezeichnete, waren die Abende, an denen Voldemort den abtrünnigen Spion herbeirief, um dem Verräter eine Lektion zu erteilen. Natürlich war es viel komplizierter Snape ruhig zu halten und Harry hatte längst aufgegeben, die Beleidigungen zu entkräften oder sogar mit ihm zu diskutieren. Der einzige Grund, warum es Harry erlaubt war zu helfen, wie Snape wiederholt bemerkt hatte, war Harrys Blutverbindung zu Voldemort.

Harrys seltsame Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass diese böse Kreatur ebenfalls den Blutschutz seiner Mutter in den Adern hatte, machten Harrys Blut zu einer perfekten Zutat, in einem Trank, um das Dunkle Mal zu neutralisieren. Während der Wochen, in denen Snape ihn wieder und wieder zur Arbeit herbeirief, war Harry mehr und mehr in Zubereitung des Tranks involviert worden. Es war sogar oft nach diesen unglücklichen Treffen und ungerechten Beleidigungen, die damit einhergingen, dass Snape anschließend entspannt genug war Harry etwas Neues beizubringen und zwar nicht nur aus dem Lehrplan. Harry hoffte auch heute Nacht sein Repertoire erweitern zu können und grübelte schon über einen Weg seine Bitte richtig auszudrücken.

Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, wenn er an die Zeit dachte, in der er Snape um nichts hatte bitten können, ohne dass ihm der Kopf quasi abgerissen wurde. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, in der er entsetzt gewesen wäre, allein mit Snape in einem Raum zu sein.

Auch jetzt war es noch ziemlich übel, aber wenigstens wusste er, wie weit er gehen durfte, bevor Snape bösartig wurde. Außerdem war er, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, oftmals dankbar für Snapes Anwesenheit. Jeder andere schien der Meinung zu sein, dass Harry über seine Erlebnisse mit Voldemort im letzten Jahr sprechen müsse, um das Trauma los zu werden. Oder in Watte gepackt werden müsse, was noch schlimmer war. Snape sprach mit ihm nicht darüber, es schien ihm sogar völlig egal zu sein, und genau das brauchte Harry immer wieder, jemanden, der in die Zukunft sah und Pläne schmiedete, statt Harry zu nerven und ihn zu drängen in der Vergangenheit zu leben.

Harry schob die Gedanken mit Widerwillen von sich. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er wieder einen Fehler machen und Snapes geflüsterter Abscheu, ließ sein Inneres zu Eis erstarren.

„Ich bin fertig mit den Salamandern, Sir." Kein Zögern, keine Fragen, nur eine simple Aussage. Das war immer am sichersten.

Snape kam herüber und blickte ihn höhnisch an. „Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie tun sie in den Kessel hinein…"

Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape immer erschöpfter wurde, denn seine höhnische Sprechweise wurde noch ausgeprägter. Wortlos tat er die Zutaten in den Kessel und hielt seine Hand Snape hin, damit er ihm das Blut entnehmen konnte.

Das silberne Messer glitt leicht durch seine Haut, es stach und er biss sich auf die Lippen, als er zehn wertvolle Blutstropfen abzählte.

„So", murmelte Snape, wandte sich vom Kessel ab heilte mit seinem Zauberstab Harrys Arm. „Ihre Anwesenheit wird dann nicht mehr benötigt, Potter…"

Aber Harry hörte nicht zu. Er starrte auf den aufgewühlten Zaubertrank, der teilweise vom Tränkemeister verdeckt wurde.

Er hatte gerade noch Zeit zu schreien „Professor", bevor der gesamte Trank implodierte und die erstarrten Formen von Snape und Harry mit sich riss.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry kam rasch wieder zu sich, hustend und prustend, als er sich in dem Trümmerfeld um ihn herum umsah. Eine feine Staubwolke schien alles zu bedecken, sogar die Luft schien erfüllt davon. Der zerstörte Kessel stand einsam ein wenig entfernt von ihm, ein großer schwarzer Klumpen ragte aus dem Boden, bedeckt von einer gallertartigen Masse.

Nun, das hätte besser laufen können…

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, sein gesamter Körper schmerzte vom Sturz an die Wand, und suchend sah er sich nach seinem Lehrer um. Tatsächlich stand besagter Mann nicht weit von ihm entfernt und rieb heftig Staub und eine klebrige Masse von seiner ehemals schwarzen Robe. Harry sah an sich hinab und bemerkte mit einem Aufstöhnen, dass er von derselben Masse bedeckt war.

Als Snape das Geräusch hörte, fuhr er herum, stand Aug in Aug mit Harry und umklammerte Harrys Schultern mit seinen langen Fingern in einem festen Griff.

„Au! Professor…", Harry wollte sich aus dem Griff winden, doch Snape verstärkte seinen Griff nur und drehte ihn zur Seite, als würde er nach äußerlichen Verletzungen schauen, „mir geht es gut!"

Snape starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor er ihn losließ und seine Arme drohend vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Was hast du angerichtet?" Das leise Flüstern klang tödlich, emotionslos und in diesem Moment begriff Harry, dass er in großen Schwierigkeiten steckte.

„Was hast du in den Kessel getan? Welchen Streich wolltest du spielen?"Snape sprach langsam und beinahe tonlos, doch Harry verstand jede Silbe und sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn.

In der Hoffnung den Schaden zu begrenzen, wenn er nur ruhig blieb, blickte Harry hinter Snapes Schulter, absolut überzeugt, dass er dem brennenden Blick nicht begegnen konnte. „Ich habe nichts getan, Sir. Ich glaube, dass mein Ärmel eventuell in den Kessel geraten ist, als Sie das Blut hinzufügten."

Snape zischte wütend: „Du idiotischer Junge! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass jedes zusätzliche Teil, das man dem Trank hinzufügt, ihn extrem explosiv werden lässt. Du hättest sterben können!"

Der Mann drehte sich weg und besah die Trümmer auf der Suche nach etwas Verwertbaren, bevor Harry noch über die Bedeutung von Snapes letztem Satz nachdenken konnte. Stattdessen biss er nur fest die Zähne zusammen, um Snape nicht anzuschreien, dass es genauso sein Fehler war.

„Kommen Sie, Potter, gehen wir zum Schulleiter, um ihm von diesem kleinen Unfall zu berichten." Der Tonfall ließ Harry erneut zornig werden, und er biss sich auf die Zunge, in dem Wissen, dass es genau das war, was Snape erreichen wollte. Ihm diese Genugtuung nicht zu geben, hatte auch etwas Zufriedenstellendes.

„Sir, werden wir den Zaubertrank anschließend erneut für Sie brauen müssen?", fragte er kühl, entschlossen, Snape seine Überlegenheit zu zeigen.

Snape schien vor seinen Augen etwas in sich zusammenzusinken und blieb vor der Tür stehen, um seinen linken Arm zu untersuchen. „Es scheint, dass die unfreiwillige Dosis, die ich über den Hautkontakt aufgenommen habe, ausreichend war", sagte der Mann gleichmütig, was Harry grob mit ‚Mir geht's gut Potter, danke der Nachfrage' übersetzte. Warum war er nur so kompliziert?

Harry betrat den Gang und fühlte einen Reinigungszauber, während er die Tür schloss. Er sah auf und sah einen ebenfalls makellosen Snape den Gang entlang schreiten, der offensichtlich erwartete, dass er ihm folgte.

Das Wort schwierig reichte nicht annährend aus, um den Mann zu beschreiben. Warum musste der Mann nur diese heftigen Stimmungsschwankungen haben? In der einen Sekunde war er unfair und böse und in der nächsten handelte er so wie eben. Warum konnte er sich nicht entscheiden? Ich bin immerhin sein Assistent! Er sollte wenigstens den Versuch machen sich anständig zu verhalten. Immerhin braucht er mein Blut, um den Trank fertig zu stellen. Was wäre, wenn ich eines Tages entscheide, dass ich mein Blut nicht mehr so freiwillig her gebe? Was dann? Nicht, dass ich das ernsthaft meine, aber trotzdem…

Vor sich hin grummelnd, eilte Harry den Gang entlang, auf den Fersen von dem Mann, der entschlossen war Harrys Leben so schwierig wie möglich zu machen, egal auf welche Weise. Unglücklicherweise konnte Snape noch besser beleidigt reagieren und außer, er wollte die alten Verhältnisse wieder herstellen, statt wertvolle Tipps zu erhalten, würde Harry die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen.

Warum muss ich ständig der Erwachsene sein? Ich bin gerade mal 15 Jahre alt…

„Professor?", Harry eilte an Snapes Seite. „Ich entschuldige mich, so unvorsichtig mit dem Zaubertrank gewesen zu sein und einen Ihrer Kessel zerstört zu haben. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen", sagte er förmlich, immer in der Hoffnung, dass Snape von seinen gewählten Worten beeindruckt war, denn ansonsten war er wirklich mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

Snape warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, bevor er schnippisch meinte: „Nächstes Mal vermeiden Sie besser einen derartig dummen Fehler." Pause. „Aber, da keiner von uns ernsthaft verletzt wurde, ist Ihr Leichtsinn nichts anderes als eine Unannehmlichkeit. Machen Sie schneller, Potter!"

Snape schubste Harry nach vorn, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu zwingen, doch das störte Harry kaum. Da er Snapes Worte mit der Zeit immer besser deuten konnte, hatte der Mann, soweit er es verstehen konnte, ihm den zerstörten Kessel vergeben. Nicht, dass das Harrys aufgewühlten Nerven besonders half.

Harry seufzte leise und ging um die Ecke, eine Frage nach einem Verteidigungszauber auf den Lippen, nur um abrupt stehen zu bleiben. Snape fiel beinahe über ihn, doch das merkte Harry nicht. Alles, was er tat, war eine Gruppe von fünf Menschen anzustarren, die ihrerseits zurück starrten.

„Mum?", fragte er ungläubig. „Dad?"

Plötzlich zog ihn eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zurück und er stand hinter einem schmallippigen Snape – ein sicheres Zeichen, dass der zornig war – der aussah, als würde er mehrere Monate Nachsitzen verteilen, an jeden der vier Rumtreiber oder das Mädchen, das sicherlich eines Tages Lily Potter sein würde.

„Was soll das?", zischte Snape. „Denken Sie, es sei amüsant einem Lehrer einen derartigen Streich zu spielen. Nun, erstens liegen Sie damit völlig falsch und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass jeder von Ihnen hinausgeworfen wird, wenn Sie nicht sofort Ihren richtigen Namen nennen. Nun? Ich warte."

Harry konnte nicht entscheiden, wen er lieber anstarren wollte, seine 15 jährigen Eltern oder seinen Zaubertränke Lehrer.

Der Mann sah völlig gestört aus, beinahe wie in der Nacht, als er erfahren hatte, dass Sirius vor seinen Augen geflohen war. Das Weiße seiner Augen war deutlich sichtbar und der Gesichtsausdruck so ausgeprägt, dass es wirkte wie eine Grimasse aus Schmerz. Snape sah aus, wie jemand, der kurz davor stand alles und jeden zu verhexen- egal ob Freund oder Feind.

Glücklicherweise fand Harry seine Stimme wieder. „Professor", murmelte er schwach, „ich glaube, das ist kein Streich. Ich glaube, es ist Wirklichkeit."

Oh Gott! Wenn es Wirklichkeit war, wie zum Teufel sollen wir zurück kommen? Was war mit Voldemort? Was war mit…

Die Ausdrücke von Schock und Ärger auf den Gesichtern der anderen waren zu aufrichtig um unecht oder eingeübt zu sein. Aber die Alternative zu einem Streich war so ungeheuerlich, dass Harry ins Schweigen verfiel, zwischen der Gruppe und Snape hin und her blickte, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand die Führung übernehmen und alles erklären würde.

Jemand übernahm die Führung, doch in keiner guten Form.

„Snivellus", hauchte James Potter und begann mit seinen Zauberstab kleine Kreise zu ziehen, die zwar nie direkt in Snapes Richtung zeigten, doch sofort Snape als Ziel hätten, wenn die Situation es erforderte. „Was zum Teufel soll das mit dir als Professor? Als ob jemand einen wie dich einstellen würde."

Die anderen drei Jungs kicherten begeistert über diesen „Witz", während das Mädchen seinen Kopf abwandte, es sah aus, als würde sie am liebsten verschwinden. Aber sie sagte nichts und Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als er sich plötzlich sehr lebhaft an Dudley und seinen Spott erinnerte.

Bitte, lass meinen Vater nicht…lass ihn nicht…

Harry musste nicht lange warten, bevor er die Wahrheit auf die schlimmste Art erfuhr.

„Was hast du gemacht, Snivellus?", fuhr James fort. „Glaubst du, wenn du dich mit einem von deinen Tränken älter machst, wirst du etwas Besonderes?" James warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, als wäre es der beste Witz der Welt gewesen. „Und wer ist das da bei dir? Einer von deinen Slytherin Kumpels, den du mit Vielsaft Trank in mich verwandelt hast?"

Und schon landete James' hämischer Blick auf Harry und der begriff, dass er – mit Augen und Narbe im Schatten der Wand – aussehen musste wie das absolute Spiegelbild von James Potter. Trotz der Tatsache, dass das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, das Letzte war, was Harry wollte.

Kein Wunder, dass Snape ständig-

„Stets so klug, nicht wahr, Potter?",flüsterte Snape und verengte die Augen als er sich aufrichtete. „Wie schade, dass du ein so arroganter Dummkopf bist."

„Ich arrogant?", lachte James gezwungen. „Schau dich mal an."

Harry sah erneut zwischen beiden Parteien hin und her und begriff, dass nur er und Lily unparteiisch waren, die einzigen, die jeden beruhigen könnten und die Situation aus stürmischen Gewässern retten konnten. Doch Lily erschien nach wie vor wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Rasch entwand er sich Snapes Griff und stellte sich ins Niemandsland zwischen ihnen allen und hob die Hände, trotz der zornigen Blicke der Rumtreiber und Snapes Versuchen ihn zurück „in Sicherheit" zu bringen.

„Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter", sagte er fest, emotionslos, fast wie Snape in kältester Stimmung. „Wir haben das Jahr 1995 – also, das letzte Mal, als ich nachgeschaut habe – und das ist Professor", Harry zog es absichtlich in die Länge, um nicht die Ironie anerkennen zu müssen, dass ausgerechnet er das sagte, „ Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts, Schule für Zauberkraft und Zauberei", beendete Harry den Satz wild gestikulierend, fest entschlossen, dass Snape jeden Respekt wert war, zumindest in ihrer Zeit- denn trotz allem war es so.

Das Mädchen erblasste bei der ersten Enthüllung und als er fertig war, drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging den Gang entlang, ohne einmal zurück zu blicken. Harry sah ihr nach, und weigerte sich, sich durch ihr Verhalten verletzt zu fühlen – schließlich würde sie ihn erst in fünf Jahren wirklich treffen.

Und in sechs Jahren tot sein.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich an die verbleibenden vier. Lupin sah sie beide neugierig an, keine Feindseligkeit im Blick, Pettigrew starrte ungeniert, Sirius blickte zutiefst ungläubig und James…nun ja James sah sie beide mit einem merkwürdigen Glitzern in den Augen an. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es gutes oder schlechtes bedeutete, denn er hatte keinen Schimmer, ob der Junge ihm glaubte oder nicht.

„Nun", sagte James glatt, und wirkte als wolle er wieder anfangen zu lachen, „das Jahr ist 1975, also gehe ich davon aus, dass wir ein Paar Zeitreisende hier haben oder Lügner. Ich schätze, wir sollten einen Ausflug zu Dumbledore machen.

Das Glitzern wurde intensiver und Harry widerstand dem Drang, sich hinter Snape zu stellen, für den Fall, dass es bösartig war. Glücklicherweise brauchte er keine Entscheidung zu treffen, denn in diesem Moment griff eine Hand nach seiner Schulter und zerrte ihn erneut zurück.

„Leichtsinnig, wie immer, oder Mr Potter?", zischte Snape zornig in sein Ohr.

Harry starrte zurück, überrascht, dass etwas wie …Besorgnis in Snapes Stimme mitschwang. Nicht, dass das möglich war. „Äh…Was meinen Sie?"

„Haben wir die wichtigste Regel von Reisen mit Zeitumkehrern vergessen?" Snapes Stimme war am leisesten und kältesten Ton angelangt. Harry widerstand dem Drang einen Schritt weg zu machen. „Man. Darf. Nicht. Gesehen. Werden. Und was haben Sie gerade getan? Bekannten aus unserer Vergangenheit enthüllt, wer wir sind und wo wir herkommen. Scheinbar habe ich mich in Ihrer Intelligenz gründlich geirrt!"

„Oh." Ok, jetzt fühlte sich Harry dumm. Sehr dumm. „Könnten Sie nicht…Obliviate…?", zischte er zurück, während die Rumtreiber ihr Flüstern misstrauisch beobachteten. Es half Harrys Nerven nicht, dass alle Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet waren.

Plötzlich richtete sich Snape auf und entfernte sich von Harry. „Sieht nicht so aus", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kinn den Gang hinunter.

Harry folgte seinem Blick und atmete erleichtert durch, als er Dumbledore auf sie zukommen sah, Lily auf den Fersen. Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Dumbledore wusste, was zu tun war. Hoffte er!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore betrachtete sie alle von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch aus – sechs Schüler und einen verirrten Zaubertränkemeister – durch seine halbmondförmige Brille. Seltsame Gegenstände surrten und klickten durch den Raum und erfüllten ihn mit ihren beruhigenden Geräuschen. Fawkes sah neugierig herüber, die Portraits unterhielten sich leise und der Katalog mit Strickmustern – der Dumbledore eventuell einen Teil seiner Aura genommen hätte – trug eher noch zur exzentrischen Atmosphäre im Raum bei.

Snape sah weniger beeindruckt aus, wie Harry bemerkte.

„Ich würde sagen, dass ich Ihnen nicht erst erklären muss, dass es sich hierbei um einen sehr ernsten Fall handelt", erklang Dumbledores Stimme vom Schreibtisch aus.

Die sechs Schüler nickten aufrichtig, während Snape lediglich schnaubte und ein Portrait anstarrte, das besonders schlecht Schlaf vortäuschte.

„Ah, exzellent!" Freundlich lächeln, zog Dumbledore eine Tüte aus seiner Robe und schüttelte sie ein wenig. „Hätte in diesem Fall jemand Interesse an einer Dolly Mischung? Ich habe sie erst kürzlich entdeckt und sie schmecken wirklich hervorragend."

Dem Ausdruck von Snapes Gesicht nach zu urteilen, schien der Mann fest die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Harry musste sich sehr auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht in sinnloses, hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen.

Er lenkte sich ab, indem er den Rumtreibern zusah, wie sie auf die Süßigkeiten zusteuerten, selbst die zurückhaltende Lily nahm ein Stück. Offensichtlich waren sie noch nicht mit Dumbledores Verzögerungstaktik vertraut. Jetzt, wo ihre Gesichter entspannt und freundlich, statt wütend und angriffslustig waren, konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht abwenden von den bekannten und doch fremden Gesichtern.

Der Schulleiter sprach wieder, doch Harry hörte kein Wort. Er war viel zu beschäftigt Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen seinem und James Gesicht festzustellen, als das er zuhören konnte. Die Nase des anderen war etwas länger, das Haar unordentlicher, er war größer und seine Augen waren braun…

Ehrlich gesagt- die Ähnlichkeit war schon unheimlich. Harry wusste, er sollte sich eigentlich nicht über das unfreundliche Benehmen seines Vaters unten im Gang freuen, aber ehrlich, dieser Junge hier würde eines Tages sein Vater sein und er war sicher nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht gerade Snape angriff…

„Mr Potter!"

Harry wachte sofort aus seinem Tagtraum auf. Er war darauf trainiert diesem Tonfall sofort zu gehorchen, seit dem ersten Tag an dem er einen Fuß in den Klassenraum des Mannes gesetzt hatte und alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nun mal nicht so leicht ablegen.

„Ja Professor?" Harry musste zugeben, dass sich wieder etwas anbahnte.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das was der Schulleiter sagt, Sie nicht betrifft? Dass Sie darüber stehen?", fragte Snape, seine Verachtung für Harry sprach aus jeder Silbe.

Was für eine Schande, dass Snapes erhöhte Reizbarkeit nicht mit seinen Schmerzen verschwunden war, wie es sonst der Fall war. Offensichtlich hatte die Zeitreise die Nerven des Slytherin Hauslehrers einmal zur Hölle und zurück geschossen. Harry wünschte fast, er könnte ihn einfach ausblenden. Warmes Essen und ein warmes Bett klangen viel verlockender als der Umgang mit einem gereizten Snape, egal wo – und in welcher Zeit – sie waren.

Harry Augen scannten kurz die restlichen Anwesenden. Dumbledore schien amüsiert über den Austausch, während die Rumtreiber aussahen, als würden sie Snape gern mit jedem Schimpfwort der Welt belegen. Harrys Lächeln verblasste sofort, als er sah, dass Lily die Szene mit großer Gleichgültigkeit betrachtete.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Sir", sagte Harry fest und direkt an Dumbledore gewandt. „Es ist einfach schon sehr spät und ich bin müde. Ich fürchte meine Gedanken sind etwas abgeschweift." Er lächelte den Schulleiter etwas herablassend an und hoffte sein unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck würde den alten Mann überzeugen. Sein Lächeln wurde fast zu einem Grinsen, als er sah, wie Sirius ihm zu zwinkerte.

„Natürlich, natürlich…Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte Dumbledore leutselig. Während sein Gesicht keine Regung verriet, zeigte das Funkeln seiner Augen, dass er ganz genau wusste, was los war. „Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald alle ins Bett gehen können. Möglicherweise mit ein wenig Essen vorher?"

Harry nickte begeistert und fragte sich ob er tatsächlich Snapes Schnauben gehört hatte, oder es sich eingebildet hatte.

„Fantastisch! Ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Jungen hier dich gut versorgen werden, wenn ihr geht. Nun, Professor Snape, meinen Sie, dass ein – äh ich sag mal – Gegenmittel für Ihre Situation geschaffen werden kann?"

Snape richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. „Selbstverständlich, Schulleiter." Arrogantes Selbstvertrauen klang aus seiner Stimme und Harry verdrehte beinahe die Augen, bevor ihm einfiel, dass Snapes Selbstvertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten die einzige Fahrkarte nach Hause waren…außer der Aussicht für die nächsten 20 Jahre hier zu leben. Harry schauderte es.

Snape fuhr fort: „Ich werde einen Tag zur Bestandsaufnahme brauchen, einen Tag um alles vorzubereiten und drei Tage zum Experimentieren…vielleicht noch mehr."

Dumbledore lächelte, als sei ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen, scheinbar unberührt von der Tatsache, dass er laut Snapes Worten für fünf Tage zwei Zeitreisende beherbergen musste. „Dann ist das geklärt!", sagte er mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Professor Snape erhält den westlichen Teil der Kerker zum Experimentieren und Harry geht zum Unterricht. Nun, das ist dann alles…"

„Moment! Was?" Harry starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. „Haben Sie ernsthaft gesagt, dass ich mit meinen…mit denen zum Unterricht gehen soll?" Er deutete auf die Rumtreiber, die alle versuchten ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Aber sicher Harry. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du Unterricht versäumst, oder?"

Zum x-ten Mal fragte sich Harry, wie ihn eine Person gleichzeitig verzweifeln lassen und amüsieren konnte. Andererseits, war Dumbledore schon immer so gewesen. „Aber, Sir!" Harry blickte zu Snape, der sich in die Schatten verzogen hatte. Wie konnte der es wagen zu grinsen! „Sollten Sie nicht lieber den Obliviate anwenden, statt mich zu ermutigen Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen? Sie wissen schon, so dass sie vergessen, dass ich ihr Sohn bin?" Harry gestikulierte erneut und fragte sich, ob irgendjemand hier in diesem Raum nicht lachte!

Also wirklich! Bin ich denn der einzige, der das hier ernst nimmt?

„Ah, Harry", lachte Dumbledore, wischte eine Lachträne aus den Augen und riss sich dann zusammen.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und wartet mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld, bis sich der alte Mann beruhigt hatte.

„Entschuldige uns, mein Junge. Du hast natürlich Recht, dass Lily und James dich nicht kennen dürfen. Noch nicht. Aber das ist kein Grund, dass sie dich jetzt und hier nicht kennen dürften."

Harry schloss die Augen und betete um Geduld. Ärger behielt die Oberhand über Komik. „Würden Sie mir freundlicherweise erklären, was Sie meinen, Direktor?", knurrte er dann, froh, dass der Schulleiter aus seiner Zeit nicht so ein Chaos verbreitete. Jedenfalls nicht, was ihn betraf.

„Ich glaube, der ehrenwerte Professor Dumbledore spricht von dem Verschleierungszauber", sagte eine leise Stimme aus der dunklen Ecke hinter Fawkes. Harry grinste, als die Köpfe der Rumtreiber gleichzeitig herumschnellten, beinahe so als hätten sie Snapes Anwesenheit vergessen. Harry hatte es nicht, er war extrem dankbar, dass der Mann da war und etwas Vernunft in die Situation brachte, obwohl er noch fünf Monate zuvor das Gegenteil behauptet hätte.

„Danke Professor…Äh, was ist das?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er schien sich bereit zu machen einen hämischen Kommentar in Harrys Richtung zu machen, als Dumbledore eingriff.

„Der Zauber selbst ist von unbekannter Herkunft, und alles, was du zu wissen brauchst ist, dass er dir gestattet, sorglos in Hogwarts umherzugehen, natürlich mit ein wenig Diskretion von deiner Seite…"

„Was der Schulleiter sagen will", fiel Snape ein und Harry fühlte erneut eine kleine Woge der Erleichterung, dass der Tränkemeister so untypisch respektlos gegenüber Dumbledore war- Snape mochte es genauso wenig wie Harry, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden über Zaubersprüche, die einen selbst betrafen- „ist, dass fraglicher Zauber uns nicht direkt betreffen wird, sondern vielmehr die Leute, mit denen wir in Kontakt treten. Sie werden sich daran erinnern, mit uns geredet zu haben, aber nicht an unsere Namen, unser Aussehen oder an unsere Worte, wenn wir wieder fort sind. Der Spruch ist sehr nützlich bei Unfällen mit Zeitumkehrern und um Informationen zu sammeln…was Sie eigentlich gelernt haben sollten, Potter, denn mir ist der Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in der ersten Woche sehr gut bekannt."

Schmollend sah Harry auf seine Schuhe hinab und murmelte fast unhörbar „Sie wissen doch, dass unser Verteidigungslehrer dieses Jahr absoluter Müll ist."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte. „Das ist wahr. Ich werde Sie den Spruch lehren, wenn wir wieder zurück sind, und Sie hören mir dann besser zu, Potter."

„Alles in Ordnung?" Dumbledores muntere und fröhliche Stimme brach die Spannung im Raum. Auf Harrys Nicken hin, wies er Snape und Harry in die Mitte des Raumes. „Geht ganz schnell."

Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab in großen, kreisförmigen Bewegungen auf sie beide zu, während er lateinische Worte murmelte. Als die Magie in Harrys Haut sank, drangen ein paar Worte zu seinem müden Gehirn vor, so wie occultus…specialis…oblivisci. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Dumbledore ihm niemals absichtlich Schaden zufügen würde, wäre er bei letzterem panisch geworden…es half auch zu sehen, dass Snape nicht im Geringsten besorgt schien.

„Fertig", Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und Harry erschrak, als er so heftig aus seinen müden Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Nun, warum geht ihr sechs nicht zurück? Du siehst aus, als würdest du im Stehen einschlafen, Harry. Severus, wenn Sie noch auf ein Wort bleiben könnten…?"

Die Besorgnis kam zurück und traf Harry mit voller Wucht, als er begriff, dass er von Snape – seiner einzigen Verbindung in seine Zeit – getrennt werden würde und dass er den Schlafsaal mit diesen vier Jungen vor ihm teilen müsste; von denen er einen nie getroffen hatte, einen am liebsten nie getroffen hätte, einer ihm sehr am Herzen lag und einer einst sein Lehrer gewesen war. Und Lily – das war noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Die ganze Zeit über im Büro war sie seinem Blick ausgewichen oder hatte so getan, als existiere er gar nicht und je länger sie sich so verhielt, desto größer wurden sein Unbehagen und sein Schmerz darüber.

Überwältigt, müde und verwirrt wandte er sich an Snape, in der Hoffnung, der Mann würde ihm helfen, hätte eine Antwort für ihn, warum das hier alles geschehen würde.

Snape zog eine Grimasse und nickte kurz. „Geh schon", schnappte er und seltsamerweise sank Harrys Laune noch weiter. Er wandte sich zur Tür, die James für ihn aufhielt, nur um von einem Räuspern gestoppt zu werden. „Und Potter?"

Er blickte sich um und blickte ohne Zögern in Snapes schwarze Augen. „Ja Sir?"

Snape drehte sich rasch um und starrte wütend das nächste Portrait einer alten Schulleiterin an, die leicht beleidigt drein sah. „Seien Sie vorsichtig", kam die kurze Antwort, bevor er sich umwandte und Harry völlig ignorierte.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ja Sir. Gute Nacht." Er nickte beiden Professoren zu, bevor er aus dem Büro huschte, mit etwas leichterem Herzen als zuvor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry rannte die Treppe hinab, wobei er die Rumtreiber hinter sich ignorierte, um Lily einzuholen, die bereits unten angelangt war. Hier war sie, die perfekte Chance, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen und schon jetzt schien einer von ihnen weniger als zufrieden mit ihm zu sein. Er musste wissen warum.

„Hi, äh Lily…?" Es klang seltsam, sie so zu nennen, doch sie hielt bereitwillig an und wandte sich zu ihm, genau vor dem Wasserspeier. Sie sagte jedoch kein Wort, sondern musterte ihn abschätzend.

„Äh, hi." Harry lächelte zurückhaltend und streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin Harry, wie du ja nun schon gehört hast, aber ich wollte mich noch einmal vernünftig vorstellen, weil ich…"

Die Worte „weil ich dein Sohn bin" blieben ihm im Hals stecken.

Lilys Gesicht wurde sanfter und sie sah aus, als wolle sie etwas antworten, als ihr Blick auf etwas hinter Harry fiel. Sofort trug ihr Gesicht die ausdruckslose Miene von vorher.

„He Evans!" Hörte Harry James rufen. "Alles klar?"

Lilys Mund wurde zu einem dünnen Strich und dieser Ausdruck glich so sehr Petunia, wenn Harry etwas Falsches gemacht hatte, dass er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Lily um und ging rasch den Gang hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, weder nach James…noch nach Harry.

Sie hasste ihn.

Diese Erkenntnis verursachte einen merkwürdigen Schmerz in Harrys Brust.

Lily hasst ihn. Ich dachte, sie lieben einander. Jeder sagt, dass sie sich liebten…

Er blickte kurz zu James, der erstaunlich unbekümmert dreinsah, offensichtlich nichtsahnend, welcher Wirbelsturm soeben Harrys komplettes Weltbild durcheinander brachte – wieder einmal.

„Hey, beachte sie gar nicht." James legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und dirigierte ihn den Gang runter. „Evans ist immer so."

„Ja, weil sie denkt, du wärst arrogant, Kumpel," setzte Sirius nach und wich James' freundschaftlichem Klaps aus.

„Klappe, Tatze!", sagte James und lachte dann.

Harry sah sie alle erstaunt an. Weg von Snapes bitterem Blick schienen sie alle viel besser gelaunt und jetzt, wo sie Harry nicht länger mit Snape in Verbindung brachten, behandelten sie ihn ebenfalls freundlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er aus James' Gehässigkeit gegenüber Snape machen sollte, aber vielleicht ging Snape ja regelmäßig gegen die Rumtreiber vor. Immerhin wusste der Mann nie, wann er zu weit ging und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Teenager da anders war.

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

James drückte ihn leicht und Harry sah zu dem größeren Jungen auf. „Wozu?"

„Na, ein Rumtreiber zu werden, natürlich!", schrie James. „Komm schon, du bist doch fast schon einer!"

Harry begann zu lächeln als er in die Gesichter ringsherum sah. Heute Nacht sah noch nicht einmal Pettigrew wirklich böse aus, der Junge lächelte freundlich und erinnerte ihn seltsamerweise an Neville. „Hm, naja klar", und dann mit größerer Begeisterung: „Das klingt großartig!"

Fred und George werden grün vor Neid werden, falls …wenn ich zurück komme.

Sirius kam heran und boxte gegen seine Schulter. „Ich wette, du weißt schon alles über uns, he, Kronelein?"

„Jaa, ich glaube ich weiß schon ziemlich viel", setzte Harry an und blickte zu Sirius.

Moment mal! Kronelein?!

„Wag es!", grollte Harry, als er sich zu Sirius umdrehte, unsicher, ob er laut lachen oder beleidigt wegen dem Spott sein sollte. „Ich bin kein und werde nie ein Kronelein sein!"

Die Rumtreiber begannen zu lachen. James und Sirius warfen die Köpfe zurück und lachten laut auf, während Peter im Hintergrund kicherte. Selbst Lupin blieb stehen und hielt sich die Seiten.

„Du hä-hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen!", heulte Sirius und klang dabei mehr denn je nach dem riesigen schwarzen Hund, in den er sich verwandelte. „Einfach unbezahlbar!"

„Naja, gut…", Harry rückte von James ab und spielte den Beleidigten, aber er konnte das breite Grinsen nicht verbergen. Er war wirklich hier! Wirklich in der Zeit der Rumtreiber und er würde sogar eine ganze Woche mit ihnen verbringen können. „So lang es nicht _niedlich _wird, kann ich damit leben…Nein!" Er blitzte Sirius an. „Und du nennst mich auch nicht ‚Krönchen'."

„Hey Krone", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. „Warum nehmen wir nicht…?" Lupin machte eine vage Handbewegung, die alle außer Harry zu verstehen schienen.

Völlig verwirrt starrte er Lupin an, in der Hoffnung auf eine Erklärung. Der andere Junge lächelte nur rätselhaft und setzte den Weg zur Fetten Dame fort. „Wir erklären es dir im Schlafsaal, wenn uns keiner weiter belauschen kann", erklärte Lupin und deutete auf die Wand vor ihnen. „Das Passwort ist ‚Troglodyt'"

Gehorsam schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf und Harry bemerkte, vielleicht zum ersten Mal, wie alle Portraits in der Nähe sie mit kaum verhohlener Neugier anstarrte.

Kein Wunder, dass Dumbledore alles wusste, was im Schloss vor sich ging.

Harry krabbelte durch den Eingang und versuchte sofort sich hinter James zu verstecken. So blöd wie es klang, aber er hatte völlig vergessen, dass noch andere Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum waren- die ihn alle mit ungläubigem Erstaunen ansahen. Harry verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Dumbledores Zauberspruch erst in einer Woche Wirkung zeigen würde. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, dass die Leute sofort vergaßen, dass er hier war.

„Hey Leute!" Sein Vater in spe schien keine Bedenken zu haben im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und schob Harry fröhlich nach vorn, obwohl dieser versuchte im Hintergrund zu bleiben. „Ich möchte euch Harry Potter vorstellen, der für eine Weile bei uns bleiben wird."

Alle im Raum gafften die zwei Potter an, offensichtlich nicht in der Lage zu begreifen, was sie da sahen. Harry schloss die Augen und betete darum, dass er irgendwo, egal wo, nur wo anders war als hier.

In diesem Moment meldete sich eine Stimme, die Harry nicht kannte: „Ist das wieder mal ein Scherz von dir James?"

„Sicher nicht!" Und plötzlich war James mittendrin zu erklären, was geschehen war, ein paar Details hier, ein paar Übertreibungen da, bis es so klang, als habe Harry Potter, ein tapferer Abenteurer sich entschieden eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen, um seine Eltern kennen zu lernen, als sie noch jung waren, nur um vom bösen Snape dabei erwischt zu werden – der Dumbledore erpresst hatte, ihn zum Lehrer zu machen – und schließlich mit Harry durch den Zeitsturm gefallen war.

Jetzt war es Harrys Part zu starren, denn der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hing an James Lippen. Einige warfen ihm sogar erstaunte oder mahnende Blicke zu und Harry fiel absolut nichts ein um den Wortschwall zu unterbrechen, besonders als Sirius mit in die Erzählung einstieg. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen – wieder einmal – als er diesen Ausschmückungen zuhörte.

Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach seinem Handgelenk und begann ihn durch den Raum zu ziehen, Harry stolperte, fiel fast hin und versuchte sich loszureißen, bevor er bemerkte, dass es kein anderer als Pettigrew war.

Was zum Teufel macht der?

Und plötzlich kam Harry ein furchtbarer Gedanke.

Er…er wird doch wohl noch kein Todesser sein? Aber wenn, was würde er von mir wollen? Voldemort hat doch noch keine Ahnung, wer ich bin.

Bevor die Chance hatte weiter zu überlegen, war Harry zur Treppe gezogen worden und wurde los gelassen. Pettigrew wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte schwach, bevor er ihn weiter die Stufen hinauf winkte. Trotz allem interessiert, folgte Harry. Der Junge vor ihm hatte nichts von dem erbärmlichen Feigling, den er in derselben Nacht wie Sirius getroffen hatte und nichts von dem fanatischen Todesser, als Voldemort wieder auferstand. Tatsächlich wirkte Pettigrew so normal wie jeder andere 15jährige Junge.

Nach ungefähr zwei Dutzend Stufen erreichte Pettigrew eine Tür und öffnete sie. Harry folgte ihm und nach einigem Gestikulieren schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Pettigrew seufzte erleichtert auf, als er auf eines der Betten sank. „Ich hasse es, wenn die zwei damit anfangen", kommentierte er vage, doch Harry konnte den wahren Sinn hinter den Worten verstehen.

Trotz allem neugierig, setzte sich Harry auf das Nachbarbett. „Was genau meinst du?"

Pettigrew zuckte die Achseln, wurde leicht rot, blickte nach unten und begann mit einem Schnürsenkel zu spielen. „Keine Ahnung. Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, indem sie lügen. Wenn sie es zu weit treiben. Wenn sie den Rest von uns als blöd darstellen. Du sahst aus, als würdest du es auch hassen."

Pettigrew klang beinahe anklagend und Harry konnte nicht aufhören zu starren, als er Pettigrew in einem völlig neuen Licht zu sehen begann. Nur ein paar kleine Veränderungen im Aussehen und der Persönlichkeit und er würde Neville anblicken. Diese Erkenntnis löste ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend aus, als sich seine Perspektive veränderte.

„Hm, ja. Ja, ich kann es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn mich die Leute einfach so anstarren."

Harry seufzte und Pettigrew entspannte sich, doch er konnte nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, was genau diesen völlig normalen Teenager zu dem Mann gemacht hatte, der er in Harrys Zeit war. Vielleicht hatte es schon begonnen…Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„So, nun, sind sie oft so?"

Pettigrew lächelte leicht. „Nein, nicht immer. Meistens sind sie fantastisch!" Pettigrews Gesicht begann zu leuchten und wirkte dadurch lebendiger. „Sie sind einfach cool und lassen mich und Remus bei Sachen mitmachen, von denen sonst keiner weiß. Und wir machen viel Unsinn, das ist wirklich lustig, so wie letzten Monat, da haben sie…"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und ließ den Wortschwall über sich ergehen, er lächelte und nickte an den richtigen Stellen. Dieser Junge hier war der Junge, von dem Madame Rosmerta damals in seinem dritten Jahr gesprochen hatte. Das war der Junge, der niemals daran denken würde James Potter zu hintergehen und zu verraten und in diesem Moment fand Harry es sehr schwer ihn zu verachten.

Die Schlafsaaltür wurde aufgerissen, was Pettigrew so erschreckte, dass er quiekend vom Bett fiel, als ein ungehobelter James und Sirius hereinstürmten, gefolgt von einem halb ernsten, halb amüsierten Lupin.

„Ha! Habt ihr sie alle gesehen?", sagte Sirius lauthals, als er sich auf sein Bett schmiss. „Sie haben jedes Wort geglaubt."

„Wirklich Tatze", seufzte Remus und warf Harry einen leidenden Blick zu. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass Lügen kurze Beine haben?"

„Ja und?", prustete James und begann in seinem Koffer zu wühlen. „Es war einfach großartig, oder? Was kümmert es irgendwen, was wahr und was falsch ist? Hey Harry", rief er dann herüber und unterbrach kurz seine Suche. „Du bist jetzt schon eine Berühmtheit hier. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Leute bald nach einem Autogramm fragen!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und verbarg den Kopf in den Händen. „Oh, bitte nicht", stöhnte er leise auf.

James hatte ihn trotzdem gehört, kam herüber und ließ einen Arm voller Schokofrösche in Harrys Schoß fallen. „Warum nicht?"

Harry blickte auf und bemerkte fasziniert, wie eine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen des anderen Jungen erschien, genau wie bei ihm, wenn er über etwas nachdachte. „Ich…eine Menge Leute glauben mich zu kennen, bevor sie mich überhaupt getroffen haben, in meiner Zeit", Harry lachte abfällig, „wie eine Berühmtheit. Ich hatte gehofft, dem hier zu entkommen."

Und weg von den Erinnerungen…

James grübelte einen Moment länger, bevor sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. „Na gut! Jeder der dich belästigt, wird es mit uns zu tun kriegen. Jeden, der sich blöd verhält verhexen wir so gründlich, dass er nicht sagen könnte, wo sein Ar-„ Lupin räusperte sich deutlich, „Ellenbogen sitzt. Ok?"

Harry blinzelte, erstaunt und blickte zu den anderen, die entschlossen nickten und dann zurück zu James. Ron und Hermine standen ihm immer zur Seite, wenn sich der Rest idiotisch verhielt, doch sie hatten niemals so getan, als könnten sie ein Gerücht verhindern, bevor es sich ausbreitete…

Über Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus. „Danke! Das wäre großartig!" Er biss in einen Schokofrosch und kaute zufrieden. Sein Aufenthalt in der Vergangenheit schien wirklich immer besser zu werden.

‚Occultus…specialis…oblivisci'…bedeutet ungefähr:' versteckt…geheim…vergessen'.

By wellyouthink


End file.
